


Working It Out

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Working It Out

Finally, you were able to wipe away the tears. 

It’s not like this conversation wasn’t in the making for quite some time, but once it started coming out, you just word vomited everything you’d been feeling - and in some terms you wished you hadn’t use.

His job had been coming between you. Cases had been thrown across Emily’s desk day after day and week after week lately, leaving you and Luke with not much time to spend together. When he was home, he was tired - and you’d wrongly taken that out on him. 

You’re never home anymore! And when you are, it’s like you don’t care. It’s like I come second to your job. It’s not fair. I need you too!

The moment you claimed he didn’t care, he glared at you and clenched his mouth shut, turning around and leaving the apartment. 

When he closed the door behind him, you broke down into sobs that racked your body. His job was so difficult; it wasn’t fair of you to put all the onus on him for keeping your relationship on track. 

It was nearly an hour before you could stop crying, but now you could wipe the tears away without fear that they would come back. 

You went to look in the mirror and saw how red and puffy your face was from all the crying. That’s when you heard the door creak open. “Y/N?”

“Yea?” You asked, walking outside to see Luke forlorn with a small stuffed teddy bear in his hands. “Look, I’m sorry. We haven’t had a lot of time together, but that’s not your fault.”

Luke closed the space between you and grabbed your hand in his own, the other still dangling at his side holding the stuffed toy. “It’s not, but I haven’t been putting in the effort I should be when I am home. Can we both agree to do better? Try harder?”

Nodding, you felt the tears start to well up again, but he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. “This is my job, and I do love it, but I don’t love it more than you.”

“I know,” you cried. “I just miss you and that made me say things I shouldn’t. I love you and I love that you love what you do.”

When you’d been entertaining this conversation previously, you wondered if Luke was going to get fed up and leave, so hearing him say what he did flooded you with relief and forced the rest of your tears out. 

“Shhh…” Luke said, cradling your head against his chest. “We both need to work on this. But I want to work on it with you because I love you.”

As he lifted your head, you snuggled in closer to him. He started to kiss the sides of your face where the tears had trailed. You really did love him - more than you thought it was possible to love anyone. 

Leaning in, you pressed your lips to his and drew in a breath, taking him in. He arched into you, his hands gliding up underneath your shirt and making you shiver. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as his lips trailed your neck.

“I’m sorry, too.”

Both of you made your way back to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way until you were a mess of limbs and discarded fabrics tumbling back onto the bed. You hated that you’d said those things, made him feel guilty for doing his job. You couldn’t say sorry enough. So instead of trying, you raked your fingers down his chest and moved around to his back, clutching at his shoulders as he positioned his hand between your legs and spread them open for him.

Neither of you had it in you for foreplay, only desperate enough for an apology without words. Your heat accepted him fully in instant, arching up into him as he grinded down slowly over and over again. 

After yelling at each other, words so harsh and unforgiving, it felt necessary and warm and inviting to be like this, rolling against each other and yet clutching at limbs and blankets not able to get close enough. As he moved inside you, you whispered I’m sorry repeatedly. “Please, baby. I’m yours. Take me.”

His grunt of affirmation rumbled through you, sending a shot to your sex, causing your body to arch up even more. Luke placed his hand on your thigh and held it open, digging his knee into the bed to give him more leverage for each thrust. 

As he filled you, his head nuzzled in the crook of your neck, the stubble of his beard making you shiver. “Oh fuck, Luke…please. Harder.”

Picking up his pace made you groan uncontrollably and before long you were shaking underneath him, anchored to reality only by the firm touch of his hand at the small of your back. You took all of him, feeling his warmth spilling inside you as he tensed his muscles and cried out your name.

The frenetic and desperate pace of your lovemaking left you both in a daze - a mixture of sorrow, regret and relief. When he pulled you close, you finally relaxed, syncing up your breaths with his. “I’m going to do better. I promise.”

You nodded softly. “And I’m going to give you a break. I’m so sorry I tried to make you feel guilty for doing what you do.”

A few minutes passed with only the outside honking horns and passing pedestrians and your own soft, light breaths before Luke spoke again. “Relationships are hard work.”

“Yes, they are.” It was the first time you’d smiled the entire night. 

His hands wrapped around your torso and brought you even closer together. “But you are the only one I want to work with.”


End file.
